Jarreau (album)
| length = 38:45 (original) 43:43 (2009 release) | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Jay Graydon | prev_title = Breakin' Away | prev_year = 1981 | next_title = High Crime | next_year = 1984 }} Jarreau is the sixth studio album by Al Jarreau, released in 1983. It was his third consecutive #1 album on the Billboard Jazz charts, while also placing at #4 on the R&B album charts and #13 on the Billboard 200. In 1984 the album received four Grammy Award nominations, including for Jay Graydon as Producer of the Year (Non-Classical). The album contained three hit singles: "Mornin'" (U.S. Pop #21, AC #2 for three weeks), "Boogie Down" (U.S. Pop #77) and "Trouble in Paradise" (U.S. Pop #63, AC #10). The first charted during the spring and summer, the second in the summer and the latter charted in the fall. In 2001, the album was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. It was remastered and re-released in 2009 by Friday Music with a bonus track. Track listing #"Mornin'" (Jarreau, David Foster, Jay Graydon) - 4:16 #"Boogie Down" (Jarreau, Michael Omartian) - 4:11 #"I Will Be Here for You (Nitakungodea Milele)" (John Lang, Richard Page, Steve George) - 4:19 #"Save Me" (Jarreau, Foster, Graydon) - 6:31 #"Step by Step" (Jarreau, Graydon, Tom Canning) - 4:26 #"Black and Blues" (Jarreau, Graydon, Canning) - 4:50 #"Trouble in Paradise" (Greg Mathieson, Graydon, Trevor Veitch) - 3:47 #"Not Like This" (Jeremy Lubbock) - 2:38 #"Love Is Waiting" (Jarreau, Graydon, Canning) - 3:47 #"I Keep Callin'" (Bonus track on both the cassette release and the 2009 remaster) (Jarreau, Graydon, Canning) - 4:58 Personnel * Al Jarreau – lead vocals, backing vocals (1, 3-6), rhythm arrangements (5, 6, 9) * Jay Graydon – rhythm arrangements (1, 3-7, 9), guitar (1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9), synthesizer (5, 6), guitar solo (6) * Abraham Laboriel – bass guitar (1, 3-7, 9) * Jeff Porcaro – drums (1, 5, 6), percussion (6) * Steve Gadd – drums (2, 3, 4, 9) * Victor Feldman – percussion (2, 3, 5) * Grey Trevorson – drums (7) * David Foster – rhythm arrangements (1, 4), Fender Rhodes (1, 4), synthesizer (1, 4), acoustic piano (4) * Michael Omartian – rhythm arrangements (2), synthesizer (2), Fender Rhodes (5) * Steve George – synthesizer (3) * Robbie Buchanan – Fender Rhodes (3), synthesizer (5) * Steve Porcaro – synthesizer programming (4) * Theophilus T. Blood – additional synthesizer (4) * Tom Canning – rhythm arrangements (5, 6, 9), synthesizer (5, 6, 9), acoustic piano (6), harmonica solo (6), Fender Rhodes (9) * Greg Mathieson – rhythm arrangements (7), acoustic piano (7), Fender Rhodes (7), synthesizer (7) * Jeremy Lubbock – string arrangements (1, 4), Fender Rhodes (8) * Jerry Vinci – concertmaster (4) * Ian Eales – string contractor (4) * Jerry Hey – horn arrangements (2-7, 9), trumpet (2, 4-7, 9), flugelhorn (3) * Chuck Findley – trumpet (2, 4-7, 9), flugelhorn (3) * Gary Grant – trumpet (2, 4-7, 9), flugelhorn (3) * Bill Reichenbach Jr. – trombone (2, 4-7, 9) * Lew McCreary – trombone (2, 4) * Charlie Loper – trombone (5, 6, 7, 9) * Bill Champlin – backing vocals (2) * Richard Page – backing vocals (2) * Venetta Gloud – backing vocals (2) Production * Producer – Jay Graydon * Engineers – Jay Graydon and Ian Eales * Recorded and mixed at Garden Rake Studios (Studio City, CA). * Strings recorded by Eric Prestis at Ocean Way Recording (Hollywood, CA). * Mastered by Steve Hall at FutureDisc (Hollywood, CA). * Album Coordination – Shirley Klein * Art Direction – Christine Sauers * Photography – Norman Seeff References Category:Al Jarreau albums Category:1983 albums Category:Warner Records albums